Ongaku no Utahime
by AnaHanakuUchiha
Summary: Ongaku fue quien destruyo al dios malvado pero su maldición fue transferida a él, durante siglos ha buscado a Utahime quien lo salvara de la oscuridad… "Sakura tu destino te depara muchos obstáculos que afrontar"
1. El Comienzo Del Fin

_**:- ¿Sakura-chan que serás cuando crezcas?**_

_**Sakura:- Una cantante muy famosa**_

_**:- ¿Una cantante? ¿Por que?**_

_**Sakura:- Porque me gusta cantar, además con la música puedo alegrar a las personas –sonriendo alegremente.**_

_**:- Tienes razón, Sakura-chan –sonriendo.**_

_La música ha sido parte de mis desde que tengo recuerdos, y desde ese primer recuerdo mi deseo siempre a sido ser una cantante famosa… Alegrar a todo aquel que sufra, hacerle olvidar el dolor aunque sea solo por unos minutos, hacer que se sientan en paz con todo y con ellos mismos._

:- Sakura, deberías quedarte en casa –comento bastante preocupada la mujer.

Sakura:- ¿Eh, por qué Okasan?

Okasan:- Los Hantau han estado rondando en la ciudad, tengo miedo que anden buscando una nueva Diva.

Sakura:- No te preocupes, Okasan. Las Divas tienen una voz celestial ¿no es así? En cambio la mía es como la de los demás, nada me pasara. Además ya tenemos una Diva –sonrío y luego salio de la casa.

_En realidad yo también tengo miedo de que los Hantau, cazadores de Divas, estén buscando a la nueva Diva. Las Divas son cantantes, que solo cantan para el dios Ongaku, el dios de la destrucción, para mantenerlo tranquilo y que no destruya a la humanidad pero cada tanto el Ongaku-sama se cansa de la Diva y termina destruyéndola a ella. Debido a esto los Hantau se ven forzados a buscar una Diva para que entretenga a Ongaku-sama hasta que se canse de esta también. Ser seleccionada como una Diva es equivalente a ser condenada de por vida a un frío calabozo sin luz alguna y sin visita de ninguna clase, es decir cantar cuando Ongaku-sama lo ordene y jamas ver a nadie más que no sea él, serle fiel hasta el último suspiro._

:- ¿Y bien? ¿Aun no han encontrado a la nueva Diva? –exclamo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, cansado de esperar por su Diva.

:- Los Hantau están buscando por los continentes, Ongaku-sama.

Ongaku:- Pero aun no han dado con ella –sentándose en su trono- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que soportar la horrible voz de esta inservible Diva? Creí que esta vez traerían a una mejor pero fue peor que la anterior, se la pasa cantando canciones de amores con bellos finales. Solo conoce esos horribles temas y me harta –mirando con frialdad a su subordinado- ordena que apresuren la búsqueda de Diva, la quiero en tres días frente a mi a mas tardar ¿Entendido?

:- Si, Ongaku-sama

**:- Las órdenes de Ongaku-sama son encontrar a Diva cuanto antes y traerla ante su presencia dentro de tres días a más tardar ¿Entendido?**

:- Pero, Señor, no lograremos dar con la Diva correcta en tan corto plazo

**:- ¡Entonces traigan a varias chicas para que Ongaku-sama escoja! No podemos hacer que Ongaku-sama espere por más tiempo, de lo contrario descargara su ira contra la humanidad además de matar a la Diva anterior**

:- E-Entendido, Señor. Estaremos allí a más tardar tres días. –Haciendo una referencia hasta que la comunicación se corta-

:- Debemos encontrar a Diva cuanto antes o por lo menos alguna que la suplante hasta que hallemos a la verdadera

:- No queda de otra.

:- ¿Sakura cantarías algo? –Dijo, mientras la miraba con ojos de suplica a la mencionada, la joven de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes claro-

Sakura:- ¿Eh? –Mirando a la joven de cabellos dorados-

:- Si, por favor. Me gustaría escucharte cantar antes de que me marche –insistió la joven de ojos perlados y cabellos azules.

_Como era clásico de mis amigas, siempre me pedían que les cantara algo. Generalmente no les canto pero hoy es distinto, Hinata se marcha a la capital y es probable que no regrese más al pueblo, nos mantendremos comunicadas e iremos de vez en cuando a visitarla pero no será lo mismo, es por eso que solo por esta vez decidí cantarles… Solo ella… Solo por esta única vez…_

Sakura:- Esta bien –Cediendo a la medición de sus dos amigas.

La muchacha comenzó a cantar una bella canción, llena de alegría para que sus amigas se llenaran de esta y se olvidaran por solo ese instante y tal vez un poco mas que este de que dentro de poco se separarían. Con forme la canción se llenaba mas y mas de alegría la gente comenzó a acercarse solo para escucharla cantar.

:- -Acercándose al escuchar la voz de una joven- _Tiene una bella voz… Es perfecta…_

Minutos después, la joven dejo de cantar y al poco tiempo la gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras otros pedían que continuara cantando; con solo una simple canción la joven había logrado llamar la atención de todo aquel que se hallara cerca y sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa sin dejar de llenarle de alegría. Pero la alegría no duro mucho, justo cuando la joven se proponía comenzar con otra canción para satisfacer al publico y llenarlo de alegría nuevamente, un grupo de Cazadores apareció entre la multitud apartando a la gente de su camino hasta llegar a la joven; una vez estuvieron frente a ella la tomaron de uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le decían

:- Vendrás con nosotros

La joven entendía perfectamente lo que planeaban hacer con ella y sin siquiera pensarlo intento escapar de los cazadores, cosa que casi logra de no ser que estos la rodearon rápidamente sin darle opción de escapar y tomándola nuevamente del brazo, arrastrándola a un carro tirado por dos caballos; la gente que se encontraba observando no sabían bien que hacer, los cazadores eran pocos pero estaban armados y atacar a uno de ellos era una grabe falta, sus amigas en cambio apenas vieron que su amiga no podría escapar sin ayudara intentaron por todos los medios ayudarla a escapar cosa que no lograron. Sin dejar de pelear en ningún momento la joven fue subida al carro y llevada a su destino final, frente al Ongaku para convertirse en la nueva Diva. Al llegar a las puertas del pueblo para alejarse de este pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus padres y los intentos inútiles del padre por recuperar a su indefensa hija a la cual un destino inimaginable la esperaba.

Sakura:- _¿Por qué tenían que elegirme a mi? _–Se preguntaba mientras por sus mejillas recorrían unas tibias lágrimas que no lograba detener.


	2. El Castillo

El viaje hacia el castillo de Ongaku-sama tardaría varios días, días en los que permanecería encerrada en el carro sin volver a ver a ninguna persona hasta que llegara a su destino para ser nuevamente encerrada hasta que tuviera que encontrarse en persona con Ongaku-sama. Pero todo fue muy distinto a lo que la joven había pensado, días después de haber salido de su pueblo natal se detuvieron en un pueblo no muy alejado del suyo. Al poco de detenerse el carro se comenzaron escuchar los mismos gritos que ella había escuchado días antes de encontrarse en ese pueblo, los gritos desesperados de padres pidiendo piedad por su inofensiva hija. Al igual que ella otra muchacha más había sido elegida como la nueva Diva, lo cual preocupo a la muchacha; según se sabia solo se elegía a una Diva, pero en cambio en ese momento otra muchacha más era subida al carro junto a ella para ir con el Ongaku-sama.  
>Con forme los días iban pasando y paraban en algún que otro pueblo de camino a su ultimo destino, iban subiendo una o más muchachas al carro, todas ellas para convertirse en la nueva Diva. Tras tantos días estando en el mismo carro las muchachas comenzaron a platicar y conocerse mejor, ya que era obvio que estarían juntas durante mucho tiempo; con forme iban platicando entre ellas, surgió la idea de que Ongaku-sama no solo se había cansado de la anterior Diva sino que deseaba tener a la nueva junto a él lo más pronto posible, nada alejado de la realidad, por lo que los Hantau se vieron obligados a elegir muchachas a la azar para ser elegida entre ellas a la nueva Diva. Tal idea las asustaba, el simple hecho de ser elegidas como la nueva Diva por el mismísimo Ongaku-sama las aterraba, cuando en realidad debía de halagarlas por tan dichoso destino; al mismo tiempo que el temor se apoderaba de alguna de las muchachas también comenzó a surgir la idea de que al elegir a alguna de ellas como la nueva Diva las demás deberían de ser liberadas por no ser la mencionada. Un idea consoladora muy necesaria en la situación en la que hallaban las pobres muchachas, aunque el consuelo no era completo ya que se sabía bien que entre ellas se encontraba la más desafortunada de todas, la cual jamas regresaría a su hogar junto a su familia, a diferencia de las demás.<p>

Días después de pasar por el ultimo pueblo el carro se detuvo ante unas enormes puertas, al abrirse las muchachas pudieron divisar con algo de dificultad el castillo de Ongaku-sama, un enorme castillo lleno de soldados por donde se viese y con un sin fin de sirvientes a la disposición de las ordenes de Ongaku-sama. Al llegar a unas puertas de un diseño bastante extraño, las muchachas fueron bajas del carro y llevadas en fila a adentro del castillo, caminaron por diversos pasillos y subieron una gran escalera que no parecía tener fin, hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de puertas donde cada muchacha era obligada a entrar en una de esas puertas según el orden en que eran llevadas cada una de ellas para luego ser cerradas con llave.

La habitación no era muy grande pero era más grande que su anterior habitación, con una bella cama ubicada contra una de las paredes entrada entre las otras dos, con bellas y delicadas cortinas que ocultaban bellas sabanas que jamas hubiera imaginado ver en su vida, en cualquier otra situación le hubiese encantado encontrarse en un lugar tan bello como ese pero ese no era el momentos, se hallaba en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad para, probablemente, entretener a Ongaku-sama.

La joven se acercó a la única ventana que tenía el cuarto, además de una pequeña habitación con ventana propia que era el baño, tratando de poder observar algo pero no pudo ver mucho. Las habitaciones se encontraban a una gran altura y el acceso a estos eran imposibles; la habitación donde la joven se hallaba daba hacia unos bellos jardines llenos de flores que ella jamas había visto y que probablemente que jamas volvería a ver.

:- _Es un lindo lugar… Para ser una cárcel…_

* * *

><p>:- ¿Y bien? -Serio-<p>

:- Los Hantau han encontrado a varias muchachas que podrían ser la nueva Diva, pero no están del todo seguro que alguna sea realmente la nueva Diva, Ongaku-sama.

Ongaku:- Ósea que tendré que verificar por mi cuenta cual es la verdadera... -Sin cambiar su expresión facial.

:- S-Si lo desea, Ongaku-sama, podría designar a alguien para que se encargue de eso.

Ongaku:- No, no es necesario. Lo are yo mismo, prepárenlas para estar ante mi presencia y también prepara el salón de cristal.

:- ¿El salón de cristal? P-Pero Ongaku-sama ese lugar es-

Ongaku:- ¡Sin peros! ¡Has lo que te ordeno inmediatamente!

:- Si-si, Ongaku-sama -Marchándose rápidamente.

Ongaku:- No tardare mucho en encontrar a la nueva Diva utilizando ese salón, al fin y al cabo fue diseñado para esa función.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo las órdenes de Ongaku-sama, las muchachas fueron llevadas primero a un gran salón donde las esperaban varias sirvientas con varias silla enfrentadas a muebles con espejo repleto de perfumes y maquillaje, y un gran ropero lleno de los más bellos y caros vestidos que ni en sus sueños hubieran imaginado ninguna de las muchachas. Cada una de ellas fue llevada a una de las sillas donde eran arreglas por dos a más sirvientas para luego ser llevadas a uno de los tantos vestidores donde varias sirvientas las vestían con el vestido elegido para cada muchacha, al terminar la "preparación" la muchacha quedaba irreconocible. Llena de bellas y carísimas joyas además del vestido tan encantador que dejaría a cualquier chica, incluyendo a las más ricas del pueblo, llenas de envidia y lograría que cualquier hombre se fijara en ella.<p>

Una vez todas estuvieron preparadas fueron llevadas a otro salón donde se hallaban varias sirvientas que las llevaron a sentarse a bellos y cómodos sillones mientras se les servia té y se les ofrecía deliciosos postres que nunca habían probado y que no volverían a probar jamás, pasados unos minutos de haber llegado a ese salón una doncella muy bella, de ojos celestes muy claros y cabello verde algo claro en lo que era su flequillo y el resto de un verde más oscuro, ingreso al salón hizo una bella reverencia como si se encontrara frente a su Señora para luego pedir a una de las muchachas que la siguiera a otro salón. El tiempo iba pasando y la muchacha no regresaba, esto había comenzado a preocupar a las demás muchachas que se hallaban en el salón y más aun a las que la conocían o habían creado una relación sólida en tan poco tiempo; cuando estaban a punto de perder la calma la puerta principal se volvió a abrir y por ella ingreso la doncella de antes que nuevamente volvió a hacer una reverencia y pidió a otra muchacha que la acompañara. Pasado un tiempo largo la doncella regreso nuevamente sola, volviendo a pedir que una muchacha la acompañara pero esta vez ni esa muchacha ni ninguna otra se levanto para irse con ella.

:- ¿Por qué debemos de ir?

:- ¿Qué paso con las otras dos?

:- ¿Podrías decirnos por lo menos la razón de todo esto?

Preguntaron tres valientes muchachas, las preguntas que todas se hacían en ese momento. Todas esperaban las respuestas a estas preguntas y tal vez a otras más que rondaban en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos los que siguen la historia... Lamento haberme tardado tanto con la continuacion pero la he estado haciendo de apartes (por email y en casa... durante clase o cuando no tenia que estudiar) y con la uni se me complico (ademas de que me cambiaron los horarios de trabajo nuevamente) pero ahora que ya esta terminando el cuatrimestre me propongo continuar con esta historia y subir otras ^-^ Asi que esten antentos... bye bye<p> 


	3. Audiencias

Doncella:- Ongaku-sama a pedido una audiencia con cada una de ustedes, Madame. Serán llevada una a una para ser probadas y así encontrar a Diva, las que no cumplan con el requisito serán llevadas directamente a sus habitaciones para luego ser regresadas a sus respectivas aldeas dejando solo a Diva en el castillo.

:- Es decir... Que hasta que no encuentran a Diva no nos dejaran de llamar -Pregunto la joven de cabellos rosa claro.

Doncella:- No, Madame. Solo hasta que Ongaku-sama desee, luego serán llevas a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansen y mañana se continuara con la audiencia. Por favor, sígame Madame.

Segundos después de tal pedido una de las jóvenes se levanto y siguió a la Doncella, mientras las demás la observaban marcharse junto a la Doncella sin hacer sonido alguno. Minutos después de que ambas se marcharan y quedaran nuevamente solas, seguras de que realmente se habían marchado una de ellas rompió el sepulcral silencio.

:- Estaremos mucho tiempo aquí...

:- No, no realmente... -Dijo la joven de cabellera rosada- Solo hasta que encuentren a Diva o que seamos llamadas, las audiencias no duran mucho y no somos muchas, si Ongaku-sama no se cansa de la audiencia todo terminara hoy mismo.

:- Solo para algunas, no olvides que una se quedara aquí para siempre o hasta que Ongaku-sama la mate.

:- No es seguro que entre nosotras este Diva, de no ser ninguna regresaremos a casa sin tener que preocuparnos por la que quede.

:- ¿Y que pasara con las siguientes? Las que vengan después de nosotras pasaran por lo mismos… ¿No seria mejor que encontraran a Diva entre nosotras?

Algunas muchachas:- …Si

Otro grupo:- No…

:- -Levantándose- Cualquiera de las opciones con las que contamos en este momentos no tiene un lado bueno para todos; si alguna de nosotras es Diva quedara encerrada aquí, de no ser ninguna regresaremos a casa pero otras pasaran por lo mismo que nosotras y a su vez ellas tendrán las mismas opciones que nosotras… Es imposible tener una opción encuentra sin ver su lado malo, y por mi parte prefiero ver el lado bueno de lo que nos suceda a nosotras sin tener que preocuparme de las que vengan después aunque eso sea egoísta de mi parte… Y es más que seguro que no soy la única que piensa igual, tal vez ahora ninguna piensa axial, pero si llegaran a venir otras ellas podrían pensar igual… Tomar una postura es arriesgado sea cual sea esa postura, pero prefiero ser egoísta y pensar en las que están ahora aquí junto a mi pasando por lo mismo que pensar por las que vendrán y que probablemente jamás conoceré...

Mientras tanto.

Doncella:- Traeré a la siguiente, Ongaku-sama.

Ongaku-sama:- -Observando una esfera de cristal que se hallaba a su lado- Interesante…

Doncella:- ¿Perdone, Ongaku-sama?

Ongaku-sama:- Tal parece que tenemos algunas con valor… -Mirando a la Doncella- Trae a la del vestido verde, será la última.

Doncella:- Como ordene, Ongaku-sama –Dijo para luego marcharse.

Tras varios minutos en silencio luego de la discusión, la Doncella regreso nuevamente sola y pidió a la muchacha de vestido verde que Ongaku-sama le había pedido que le llevara ante él, que la siguiera. Minutos después la Doncella ingreso siendo seguida por otras sirvientas que hicieron una reverencia todas al mismo tiempo.

Doncella:- Madame, las audiencias han sido suspendidas por hoy. Se las retomara mañana a primera hora, ahora las sirvientas la ayudaran a cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo y serán llevadas a un salón con diversas zonas para que se distraigan hasta que sea hora de que regrese a su habitación, también estarán las demás muchachas a las cuales se les ha hecho las audiencias y podrán despedirse de ellas ya que mañana mientras se hallen en este mismo salón ellas se habrán marchado. Maids, encárguense de sus respectivas Madame. Me despido, hasta mañana y que descanse bien Madame. –Luego hizo su acostumbrada reverencia y luego se marcho.

Una vez la Doncella cerro la puerta detrás de ella, las sirvientas se acercaron de dos en dos a cada una de las muchachas mientras la saludaban con otra reverencia y le pedían que las siguiera; todas fueron llevadas al primer salón donde habían ingresado donde se las separo como antes se había hecho pero con menos sirvientas que les ayudaran a cambiarse y se les colocaban unos censillos vestidos de telas delicadas y sedosas al tacto de la piel con dos o tres colores en un solo vestido y con alguna que otra joya que a duras penas resaltaba. Al haber sido cambiadas todas, fueron llevadas al salón que les había mencionado la Doncella, al ingresar se encontraron con un enorme salón lleno de diversos mueble y estilos con zonas particulares para todos los gusto e incluso con una pequeña biblioteca repleta de libros de diversos tamaños y colores. También se encontraba una bella zona decorada con toques dorados y plateados con su propia chimenea y una inmensa mesa con algunos centros de mesa repleta de diversas flores, la mesa era lo suficientemente grande para que todas las muchachas pudieran cenar allí. Y como la Doncella les había mencionado, las demás muchachas que ya habían tenido su audiencia con Ongaku-sama se encontraban allí en distintas partes del salón distrayéndose con algún objeto del mismo o charlando entre si a la espera de las demás. El resto del día pasó sin ningún otro cambio y todo tranquilo, luego de la cena las sirvientas llevaron a las muchachas a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

Sakura:- Espero que esto termine rápido… _Mis padres deben de extrañarme mucho… Al igual que mis amigas…_ -_Mientras miraba através de la ventana._

* * *

><p>:- ¿Y bien? ¿Haz visto a alguna interesante?<p>

Ongaku-sama:- ¿Cual de las sirvientas te lo dijo? –Sentándose en su sillón.

:- ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue una de ellas? Ni que no me llevara con tus demás subordinados, ¿no? –Acercándose a la mesa con frutas, y tomando una para comer.

Ongaku-sama:- Son con las únicas que te llevas, mejor dicho con las que te acuestas –Apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre su mano derecha.

:- Eso es cruel, pero solo vine para saber si al fin habías encontrado lo que tanto buscas.

Ongaku-sama:- Alguna que otra interesante, pero no creo que ninguna sea la indicada.

:- ¿Realmente crees eso? El simple hecho que te hallas tomado el tiempo de escucharlas una por una hace pensar que entre ellas esta la Diva que esperabas desde hace muchos siglos.

Ongaku-sama:- Hmp, no digas tonterías. Solo me he cansado que me traigan a simples campesinas para que me distraigan por unos siglos.

:- Si, claro pero ni yo ni ninguno de los otros creerá esa excusa, dudo que también te la creas. Queda a la vista que has dado con lo que perdiste hace muchos siglos atrás.

Ongaku-sama:- Será mejor que te vayas de una vez, Nozomashikunai. [_Nozomashikunai: Indeseable, del japonés._]

:- No seas tan cruel conmigo acabo de llegar y ya me estas echando, que poco hospitalario que eres.

Ongaku-sama:- Vete por tu cuenta si no quieres ser sacado de aquí, y no empieces a correr rumores con respecto a mis audiencias no deseo tener a dioses indeseables como tú por mi palacio ¿entendido?

:- Entendido, entendido. Ya me marcho para que disfrutes de tu soledad y suerte con encontrar a tu Diva. –Yéndose.

Ongaku-sama:- Y no vuelvas más –susurro. No quiero volver a ver tu cara…


	4. Sin Despedidas

Aun era de noche cuando Sakura fue despertada por rudos provenientes de la única ventana que la habitación poseía, al despertarse completamente pudo descifrar el ruido que la había despertado hacia unos minutos atrás. Eran los caballos que estaban siendo preparados al igual que los carruajes, además del constante movimiento de los subordinados de Ongaku-sama que preparaban todo con gran apura, según le pareció a Sakura. Mientras ruidos continuaban pudo escuchar que más allá de la puerta de la habitación pasos que se aproximaban más y más, y que no solo era una persona sino que eran varias, Sakura se levanto despacio para no hacer ruido alguno y se acerco a la puerta para poder escuchar más atentamente, al colocar su oído sobre la madera laqueada pudo escuchar como varios pasos se detenían cerca de su cuarto mientras otros continuaban mas allá del suyo hasta detenerse, luego de detenerse el ruido de varias puertas abriéndose al mismo tiempo y luego cerrándose.

Sakura:- _¿Serán las sirvientas que nos vienen a llevar a las audiencias? Pero es muy temprano para ellos, el sol aun no ha salido y además no ha venido ninguna a buscarme… _-Pensó mientras intentaba oír algo más de detrás de la puerta.

Tras minutos sin poder oír nada más que los movimientos provenientes de afuera de la ventana, Sakura saco su oído de la puerta y se encamino a la cama para retomar el sueño cuando pudo oír abrirse nuevamente las puertas y los pasos, los cuales esta vez eran más, hasta alejarse por el pasillo. Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar a las sirvientas que daban la orden para que acercaran los carruajes a las puertas.

Sakura:- _¿Alguien se va? _–Pensó para luego caer en cuenta que no era alguien sino que eran las muchachas que ya habían tenido su audiencia con Ongaku-sama- _Se las están llevando ¿Pero por que en secreto, además no iban a quedarse hasta que todas hubiéramos tenido las audiencias? _–Pensó al recordar lo que la Doncella les había dicho el día anterior- _Probablemente hallan cambiado de idea pero aun no entiendo por que las llevan tan temprano._

Sakura permaneció mucho tiempo pensando el por que del repentino cambio y el esfuerzo por llevárselas sin que ninguna de las demás muchachas que quedaban se dieran cuenta de esto, al final ella se darían cuenta al no verlas y aun más llegado el momento en que ellas también tuvieran que marcharse, pero sin poder hallar respuesta para las diversas preguntas que iban surgiendo en su mente termino sucumbiendo al sueño.

El sol había salido desde hacia horas, las muchachas habían sido despertadas temprano para que desayunaran tranquilas para luego continuar con los arreglos necesarios para presentarte a su audiencia con Ongaku-sama. Una vez finalizados los arreglos fueron llevadas nuevamente al salón a la espera de ser llamadas para estar en presencia de Ongaku-sama, mientras esperaban a ser llamadas surgió, entre las charlas que tenían, el tema de las demás muchachas que ya habían tenido su audiencia y que no se habían presentado a desayunar.

:- ¿Por qué no habrán ido?

:- Probablemente no las hallan despertado.

:- Cierto, ellas ya no tienen razón para despertarse temprano.

Sakura:- ¿Acaso no lo oyeron?

:- ¿Oír que?

Sakura:- El escándalo que hubo a la madrugada antes de que el sol saliera, prepararon los carruajes y los caballos para llevárselas.

:- ¿Qué?

:- Ahora que lo dices me pareció escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta de mi habitación pero solo por un momento.

Sakura:- Eran las sirvientas que fueron a despertarlas y se las llevaron a los carruajes.

:- Pero se suponía que nos iríamos juntas ¿O me equivoco?

Sakura:- No te equivocas, la Doncella nos dijo eso mismo pero parece que cambiaron de idea y que de ahora en más nos iremos al día siguiente antes de que el sol salga.

:- Puede que halla sido por esta vez.

:- Es lo mejor – Es clamo una muchacha de ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello y de piel morena.

:- ¿Por qué? No dijeron una cosa y terminaron saliendo con otra.

:- Porque si nos quedáramos hasta que todas terminen con su audiencia nos moriríamos de angustia –Exclamo la muchacha. Si nos dejara aquí estaríamos constantemente pensando en nuestros seres queridos que nos estarán esperando y también estaríamos preocupadas por las que aun no han estado frente Ongaku-sama temiendo que entre ellas este Diva, Al llevarnos de regreso a nuestras respectivas aldeas volveremos a nuestras vidas y no estaremos tan preocupadas por las demás ya que tendremos como distraernos, es mejor estar en un lugar que conozcamos que estar en palacio rodeadas de lujos sin poder ver a los que queremos y sin siquiera poder recibir los rayos del sol.

:- Es cierto…

:- No había pensado en eso

Sakura:- Nosotras aun no hemos estado ante Ongaku-sama por lo que no podemos imaginar como se sentían ellas luego haber pasado por eso y saber que las demás aun debían de enfrentarse a esa situación…

Doncella:- -Haciendo una reverencia- Ya están todas listas para que comience con la audiencia, Ongaku-sama.

Ongaku-sama:- Bien, trae a la primera.

Doncella:- Como ordene, Ongaku-sama –Repitiendo la reverencia para luego marcharse.

Ongaku-sama:- Será un día muy largo –Observando la esfera de cristal.

* * *

><p>Al igual que el día anterior la Doncella ingreso e hizo su reverencia para luego pedir a una de las muchachas la siguiera, minutos después volvió y se llevo consigo a otra más. Con forme el día pasaba, y luego de una pausa para que descansaran las muchachas, las muchachas eran llamadas una tras otra rápidamente, para cuando Sakura se percato el grupo de las muchachas que habían quedado en el salón eran menos de 15 pero más de 10 y antes que la luz del sol de desvaneciera por completo cuatro más habían sido llamadas quedando solo 10 muchachas.<p>

Sakura:- _El numero se redujo drásticamente, si esto sigue así para pasado mañana estaré de regreso y volveré a ver a mis seres queridos _–Pensó.

El día comenzó como el día anterior con las demás muchachas regresando a sus aldeas mientras las demás se preparaban para su audiencia, la Doncella apareció y con ella una a una las muchachas se marchaban a su audiencia con Ongaku-sama. Luego de la pausa para descansar y comer algo, la Doncella regreso para llevar a más muchachas ante Ongaku-sama; tras horas de espera solo quedaban la muchacha de ojos oscuros, cabellos oscuros y piel morena y Sakura en el salón.

Mientras esperaban a que la Doncella regresara para llevarse a alguna de ellas, ambas pudieron escuchar ruidos provenientes de afuera y sin dudarlo un segundo se asomaron a los enormes ventanas que se encontraban ocultas por cortinas de colores claros para permitir el paso de la luz del sol, al asomarse pudieron ver un carruaje muy bien decorado y muy detallado que ingresaba por el camino hacia la puerta por donde ellas habían ingresado cuando llegaron.

Sakura:- Traen a otras más –Exclamo sin quitar su mirada del carruaje.

:- Así parece –Intentando ver a las nuevas.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver que bajo una muchacha de buena posición económica y que claramente era la clase de persona que hacia diferencia entre los ricos y los pobres.

:- ¿Será alguna enviada de las aldeas?

Sakura:- No creo, suelen mandar hombres religiosos. _¿Quién será? _–Pensó para si.

* * *

><p>Lamento el retraso pero no habia estado inspirada ultimamente, ahora poseeo muchisimo tiempo libre hasta que consiga trabajo ¬¬U por lo que me dedicare a terminar la historia.<p>

No dejen de comentar y decir que les parece ^-^

bye bye


	5. El comenzó del cambio

:- Parece la clase de persona que se vería al lado de Ongaku-sama, probablemente sea una de las Diosas.

Sakura:- No parece una Diosa, más bien parece una joven rica mimada.

:- ¿Y las Diosas no son así?

Sakura:- No, las Diosas son mujeres ricas mimadas, no es lo mismo. ¿Y si es una concubina?

:- ¿Concubina? Ongaku-sama no parece esa clase de Dios.

Sakura:- Es un hombre no lo olvides y no hay nada malo que tenga concubinas.

:- ¿Si fuera así para que quería una Diva?

Sakura:- Para que le cante, Diva hace solo eso ¿No?

:- Supongo, en realidad no estoy muy segura la función de Diva.

Sakura:- Yo tampoco.

:- Disculpen –Escuchan las muchachas detrás de ellas.

Ambas se dan la vuelta al oír la voz, encontrándose con la Doncella que había venido a buscar a una de ellas.

Doncella:- Ongaku-sama a mandado a llamar a usted, Señorita –Dirigiéndose a la muchacha de cabellos oscuros y piel morena.

:- Si –Dirigiéndose hacia la Doncella. ¿Por casualidad no sabrá quien es la muchacha que acaba de llegar? –Le pregunto a la Doncella mientras se acercaba a ella.

Doncella:- A sido traída por Hantau para que Ongaku-sama le de una audiencia, debido a eso usted será la ultima por hoy, mañana continuaremos con usted Señorita –Mientras miraba a Sakura.

Sakura:- Si…

Luego de notificar tal decisión por parte de Ongaku-sama, la muchacha de cabellos castaños se marcho junto con la Doncella dejando a Sakura completamente sola.

Sakura:- ¿Solo eso se me ocurre decir? –Se reprocho a ella misma. Quedar relegada por una joven rica mimada que llega mucho tiempo después que nosotras, por lo menos no tendré que soportar a esa mimada sola. _Y para pasado mañana estaré de camino a mi aldea y esa mimada estará cantándole a Ongaku-sama_ –Pensó para disminuir enojo por su mal actuar ante la situación y al hecho de tener que esperar más tiempo para volver a ver a sus padres y sus queridas amigas.

Mientras continuaba en sus pensamientos reprochándose y consolándose una sirvienta ingreso al salón, al notar que la muchacha no se había percatado de su presencia decidió hablar a la muchacha para hacerse notar.

:- Disculpe la intromisión, Señorita –Haciendo una reverencia al ver que Sakura la mira.

Sakura:- ¿Si? –Respondió mientras salía de sus pensamientos.

:- Me han enviado a buscarla, Señorita. Debe de ir al salón Diven para que descanse y espere a la otra Señorita.

Sakura:- Oh si, cierto. Gracias –Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta donde se hallaba la sirvienta para ser llevada a dicho salón.

Minutos después de que Sakura llego al salón Diven la muchacha que se había marchado con la Doncella para recibir su audiencia con Ongaku-sama estaba de regreso.

Sakura:- -Levantándose del sillón donde se hallaba sentada para saludar a la muchacha que recién ingresaba al salón. Regresaste pronto.

:- Ongaku-sama no tenia mucho interés en escucharme –sentándose en el sillón que quedaba vacío. Apenas comencé a cantar puso una cara de pocos amigos dando entender de que no era Diva y que no le interesaba seguir escuchándome.

Sakura:- No es de sorprender, las muchachas que se marcharon hoy dijeron que les había hecho lo mismo cuando les toco a ellas estar ante su presencia ¿No es verdad?

:- Si, es más que obvio que se ha cansado de las audiencias.

Sakura:- Al igual que nosotras por estar aquí sin poder ver ni saber nada de nuestros padres, pero falta poco para que regresemos a nuestros hogares.

:- Es un gran consuelo saber que dentro de unos días estaremos de regreso en nuestros respectivos hogares.

El resto del día la pasaron en el salón platicando entre ella sobre las cosas que habían pasado desde que llegaron y que no habían notado por ellas mismas, cosas de su vida cotidiana que no se habían contado hasta el momento, y sobre la nueva muchacha rica mimada que había llegado al palacio; leyendo algún que otro libro de la biblioteca o disfrutando de alguna de las secciones que poseía el salón. Cuando llego el momento de irse a descansar, dos sirvientas ingresaron al salón.

:- Disculpen, Señoritas –Mientras hacia una reverencia al igual que la otra sirvienta.

:- Nos han mandado para llevarlas a sus nuevas habitaciones, Señoritas.

:- ¿Nuevas habitaciones?

Sakura:- ¿Cómo que nuevas habitaciones?

:- Son órdenes de Ongaku-sama que sean trasladadas a nuevas habitaciones ya que son las últimas que quedan.

:- Sin nos hacen el favor les enseñaremos sus habitaciones, Señoritas.

:- Si.

Sakura:- Si.

Las sirvientas las llevaron hacia una parte del castillo donde no habían estado antes, cada sirvienta indico a cada una de las muchachas sus respectivas habitaciones. Las habitaciones eran mucho más distintas a las anteriores, aunque las anteriores eran lindas no se podían comparar a estas. El tamaño era el doble o un poco más que las anteriores, mucho más grande que poseían en su hogar, decorada con colores pálidos con detalles en oro y plata, cristales en forma de piedras preciosas en las arañas y otras partes. La habitación estaba dividida en otras más chicas pero mucho más espaciosas que las anteriores; la primera habitación llena de muebles caros y bellamente tallados que iban de acuerdo a la decoración de la habitación, un escritorio con un tintero y una bella pluma y papeles de buena calidad, un pequeño librero lleno de libros que solo a las mujeres podrían gustar, una chimenea ubicada entre dos enormes ventanas que daban a los jardines imperiales, rodeada de dos sillones pequeños y un tercero más grande y una mesa de té. La segunda habitación poseía una enorme cama para dos con sabanas finas, un mueble lleno de perfumes y maquillaje y un enorme espejo dividido en tres apuntando a la bella silla para que al sentarse se pudiera ver de tres modos distinto, todo bellamente decorado distinguiendo que era uso exclusivo para una mujer, varias ventanas que daban también al jardín imperial y una puerta de vidrio que daba a un enorme balcón con una pequeña mesa y cuatro sillas para tomar té a fuera cuando se deseara, la segunda puerta daba al baño lleno de luz y colores azules, una bañera grande, dos espejos uno con un mueble lleno de perfumes, jabones y sales para colocar en el agua, el segundo mucho mas grande para verse de cuerpo entero, una pequeña zona para cambiarse separada por unas cortinas y otra puerta dentro del baño dando al vestuario lleno de vestidos, zapatillas y accesorios.

Sakura:- ¿E- Esta es mi habitación? –Pregunto a la sirvienta aun asombrada por la belleza de la habitación.

:- Si, Señorita. Con su permiso me retiro –Le hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Sakura:- Una habitación para una princesa… Dada a una simple campesina… _Ongaku-sama… ¿Por qué nos tratas de este modo? _–Pensó mientras se acercaba a la enorme cama y tocaba la suave tela de la cortina. Me siento como en un sueño o el mismo paraíso.

Tomo de un baúl que se ubicaba a los pies de la cama un bello camisón que le habían dejado, una vez puesto se acostó intentando dormir, pero el pensar en que volvería a ver a sus seres amados le era imposible dormirse.

* * *

><p>Perdon por el retraso pero no he estado inspirada ultimamente XD. Hoy me dije "tenes que seguir la historia" re lei lo que habia hecho y comence a escribir XD Y he aqui el resultado aunque estaba bastante adelantado me estanque en la parte donde dice lo que hicieron el resto del dia XD... Pero lo que le sigue ya esta listo, bueno el resumen pero con eso ya lo terminare rapidito ^-^<p>

Espero que les alla gustado y no dejen de comentar para decir que tal va a si le falta algo


	6. La Nueva Diva Egoísta

:- Buenos días, Señorita –Exclamo una sirvienta mientras otra corría las cortinas de las ventanas.

Sakura:- Umm… -Moviéndose al otro lado de la cama para que la luz del sol no le diera en la cara.

:- Es hora de despertarse, Señorita. El desayuna esta listo y antes debe de darse un baño –Acercándose a la cama y destapando a Sakura con la ayuda de la otra sirvienta.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos para luego incorporarse en la cama, aun algo dormida dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana mas cercana.

Sakura:- El sol esta alto –Susurro. Me despertaron más tarde de lo habitual.

:- Si, Señorita.

Sakura:- ¿Ongaku-sama planea hacer la audiencia tan tarde?

:- No, Señorita. Ongaku-sama ha decidido suspender las audiencias por el momento.

Sakura:- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto mientras intentaba ocultar su sorpresa y su enojo en su voz por tal hecho.

:- Porque esta interesado en la nueva muchacha –Exclamo repentinamente la otra sirvienta que durante todo el tiempo que llevaban en la habitación no había hablado hasta ese momento.

:- No le haga caso, Señorita. Es nueva y no sabe como comportarse –Al mismo tiempo que miraba con enfado a la otra sirvienta al mismo tiempo que con sus ojos le intentaba decir que no dijera nada más.

:- Es la verdad, eso dicen todas.

:- ¡Kathy! –Exclamo algo furiosa la sirvienta.

Sakura:- No es necesario pelearse ni esconderme nada –Mientras se levantaba de la cama. Al fin y al cabo se me hubiera dicho la razón de tal decisión de parte de Ongaku-sama. ¿Tu nombre es Kathy? –Pregunto a la sirvienta más nueva.

Kathy:- Es mi sobrenombre, Se- Señorita.

Sakura:- Llámame Sakura y tú también, no me gusta que estén llamándome de ese modo constantemente al fin y al cabo somos iguales –Mientras sonreía.

:- Imposible Señorita, usted y nosotras somos muy distintas. Ha sido traída aquí para una audiencia con Ongaku-sama y eso la convierte en alguien importante.

Sakura:- Soy una simple aldeana que ha sido traída aquí por Hantau con la esperanza de que fuera la que pudiera tranquilizar la ira de Ongaku-sama, cosa que es imposible.

Kathy:- Pues seria mucho mejor que esa muchacha que llego, usted es más educada que ella y eso que es una muchacha de familia rica.

:- ¡Kathy no puedes andar diciendo eso y menos enfrente de la Señorita!

Sakura:- No importa, pienso igual que Kathy. Con solo verla te puedes dar cuenta que ha sido mimado toda su vida y que desconoce por lo que la gente trabajadora debe pasar para poder sobrevivir, y mucho menos conoce el respeto para con ellos.

Kathy:- Muy cierto, espero que Ongaku-sama la escoja a usted. Realmente me sentiría honrada de estar a tus servicios si eso pasara.

:- ¡Kathy!

Sakura:- Pero creo que eso no sucederá pero no debes preocuparte, estoy segura de que no la elegirá.

Kathy:- Eso espero.

:- Yo igual –Susurro.

Sakura:- A ti tampoco te cae –Sonrío.

:- N-No… Yo… -Mientras ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo, tratando de formar una respuesta coherente.

Kathy:- No sigas fingiendo, a nadie del palacio le cae bien esa muchacha mimada y dudo que el propio Ongaku-sama la soporte también.

Sakura:- Cambiando de tema no me has dicho tu nombre o sobrenombre –Mirando fijamente a la sirvienta.

:- Chie… Pe- Pero debe ir a bañarse para poder desayunar tranquila, luego la llevaremos al patio para que pueda estudiar más a gusto al menos que prefiera ir al salón Diven o estudiar en su habitación.

Sakura:- ¿E- Estudiar?

Kathy:- Si, mientras este aquí deberá estudiar para ser una perfecta Diva y una Dama de sociedad.

Sakura.- Pero si no soy Diva ni una Dama.

Chie:- Han sido ordenes de Ongaku-sama, incluso la otra muchacha esta haciendo lo mismo.

Kathy:- Por eso debe esforzarse mucho, no puede permitiera que esa mimada le gane. Sakura es la única que puede ser la nueva Diva.

Sakura:- Pero-

Chie:- Nada de peros, es hora de su baño –Llevando a la fuerza a Sakura hacia el baño.

Sakura:- _Pero yo no quiero ser una Dama y mucho menos Diva_ –Pensó mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Chie.

Tal como le dijeron las sirvientas, una vez bañada y terminado el desayuno Chie la llevo a el salón Diven donde todo se hallaba preparado para que comenzara con su estudios inmediatamente. Durante horas Chie le enseño las reglas del palacio, las de etiqueta o otras más, los modos de comportarse ante Ongaku-sama y otros Dioses o personas de la alta sociedad, Luego se tomaron un descanso para almorzar y media hora después de haber terminado continuaron con los estudios, no fue hasta la tarde que Sakura quedo libre y aprovechando su nueva "libertad" se dirigió al jardín imperial para tomar aire fresco y poder disfrutar de la belleza de la naturaleza que hacia mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba.

Sakura:- Es precioso –mientras se acercaba a un rosal cercano. Es la primera vez que veo un jardín como este.

Kathy:- Ongaku-sama le pide a los jardineros que cuiden muy bien todos los jardines, le gusta disfrutar de la naturaliza cuando no esta ocupado.

Sakura:- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…

Chie:- Aunque digan que es cruel, tiene su lado amable… Han sido las circunstancia las que lo convirtieron en lo que eso…

Sakura:- Ahora que lo mencionas siempre he oído que él cruel y que suele matar a Diva una vez se cansa de ella… Pero jamas he oído decir la razón…

Chie:- Han pasado tantos años que todos se han olvidado de lo que paso… Lo que lo convirtió en lo que es…

Sakura:- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Chie:- ¿Conoces al Dios Malvado?

Sakura:- Si, era un Dios bueno que se volvió malvado y comenzó a destruir las aldeas a su paso hasta que al final lo vencieron, ¿pero que tiene que ver con Ongaku-sama?

Chie:- Quien lo venció fue él. Ongaku-sama fue el único de los Dioses que se atrevió a enfrentarlo pero al matarlo, antes de morir el Dios Malvado le lanzo una maldición.

Sakura:- ¿Maldición?

Chie:- La maldición incrementaba su deseo de destruir que todo Dios posee y la única forma de destruirla era encontrar a una Doncella con una bella voz…

Sakura:- Diva

Chie:- No, la Doncella posee un poder mayor que Diva pero es casi imposible encontrarla. Debido a que no se la ha podido encontrar Ongaku-sama se vio obligado a conformarse con Diva.

Sakura:- ¿Y por que las mata?

Chie:- El poder de Diva no es eterno, llega a un punto en el que la voz pierde todo efecto sobre la maldición y al mismo tiempo una nueva Diva surge pero para que ella tome el lugar de Diva la anterior debe de morir… Es parte de la maldición…

Sakura:- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido una razón como esa… Pero aun así es cruel matarlas… -Algo enojada al pensar en ello.

Chie:- Si no las mata, la nueva Diva no podrá tomar su respectivo lugar y la maldición se haría incontrolable al punto en que ni la voz de Diva pudiera controlarlo, y Ongaku-sama se convertiría en un nuevo Dios Malvado…

Kathy:- La vida de unos pocos para salvar la de muchos más

Chie:- Se que le parecerá cruel, pero es la única forma en la que se puede hacer…

Sakura:- No solo te conviertes en una prisionera sino que en una condenada a muerte –Dijo con tristeza al pensar en que ese podría ser su destino.

Kathy:- Pero eres distinta a las demás, si te convirtieras en Diva él jamas podría matarte.

Sakura:- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? Aunque fuera elegida como Diva tarde o temprano tendría que morir, el poder de Diva no es eterno y yo no soy ninguna excepción…

Chie:- Pero tu voz es especial –Exclamo tratando de tranquilizar a Sakura.

Sakura:- No me han escuchado cantar jamas…

Kathy:- Canta para nosotras, Chie puede decirte si tu voz es especial o no.

Chie:- ¿Qué?

Kathy:- Llevas muchísimos años aquí y has oído a muchas Divas cantar, es obvio que podrás darte cuenta si tiene ese algo especial con solo escuchar su voz.

Chie:- Tiene razón en eso, pero no me justa que te la pases diciendo que llevo años aquí.

Sakura:- ¿Cómo es eso que llevas tanto tiempo?

Kathy:- Las sirvientas al igual que algunos guerreros de alto rango vivimos durante muchos siglos, mucho más que lo normal hasta se podría decir que somos como Dioses…

Chie:- No digas tales barbaridades, a diferencia de los Dioses podemos morir por enfermedad o envenenadas.

Sakura:- No lo sabia…

Chie:- Es algo que se mantiene en secreto.

Kathy:- Pero volviendo a lo de antes, tú canta y Chie te dará su opinión.

Sakura:- -Dudando un poco- Esta bien.

Sakura comienza cantar para Kathy y Chie, sin saber que otros espectadores la escuchaban desde lejos.

Sakura:- -Al terminar de cantar- ¿Y bien?

Kathy:- ¡Que voz más bella!

Chie:- No es como el de ninguna otra, sea Diva o no… Nunca escuche una voz así…

* * *

><p>¿?:- Yukio.<p>

Yukio:- Si, Señorita –Haciendo una reverencia.

¿?:- ¿Quién es esa? La que esta con las sirvientas –Mirando con asco a las mencionadas.

Yukio:- Es una de las muchachas que fue traída hace tiempo para tener una audiencia con Ongaku-sama, Señorita.

¿?:- ¿Una audiencia? –Pregunto llena de duda.

Yukio:- Para ver si es la nueva Diva, Señorita.

¿?:- ¿Con que la nueva Diva? Vaya perdida de tiempo, es obvio que no lo es –Mirando con asco y odio a Sakura. Vámonos Yukio.

Yukio:- Si, Señorita.

* * *

><p>¿?:- <em>Una voz que nunca antes se ha escuchado…<em>

* * *

><p>Los días iban pasando mientras la tan ansiada audiencia ante Ongaku-sama no se daba, y los estudios se profundizaban más y más.<p>

Sakura:- -Sentándose en una banca del jardín imperial- Estoy cansada de tanto estudio, Chie esta vez se a pasado.

Kathy:- Tal parece que la superiora la ha regañado porque tus estudios están muy retrasados.

Sakura:- ¿La superiora?

Kathy:- Si, si. Es la que se encarga de todas las sirvientas y de ser la mensajera de Ongaku-sama además de ser la Dama de compañía de Diva. De seguro la conociste, era la que llevaba a las muchachas ante Ongaku-sama, es la única que puede estar ante él.

Sakura:- -Tratando de recordar- Si… Creo que la recuerdo, la Doncella de cabello verde ¿no?

Kathy:- Si, esa misma.

¿?:- Vaya modos de hablar que tienes, para ser una simple sirvienta te das muchas libertades.

Kathy:- -Se dio vuelta para ver a la mujer que había dicho tal cosa y para ponerla en su lugar si era necesidad- Buenas tardes, Señorita –al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

¿?:- Jum, si sigues así no duraras muchos en este lugar te lo aseguro –Digo con una sonrisa llena de maldad. Y tú eres la que vino a una audiencia con Ongaku-sama ¿no? –Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder la muchacha continúo. ¿Entonces por que no te has marchado todavía? ¿O es que planea entrar a trabajar en el castillo? De ser así ten por seguro que no te aceptare.

Sakura:- -Tratando de controlar su enojo- Se equivoca, aun estoy a la espera de mi audiencia al igual que usted…

¿?:- Mara D'Santi. Pero llámame Señorita D'Santi, no me gusta que la plebe me llame por mi nombre. Y no estoy esperando una audiencia con Ongaku-sama, a diferencia de ti yo si soy importante y el propio Ongaku-sama me ha recibido apenas llegue al palacio y me a escogido como la nueva Diva, así que pierdes tu tiempo quedándote en este lugar.

Kathy:- ¿Qu-?

Sakura:- -Parándose y poniéndose enfrente de Kathy para evitar que se metiera en problemas- Me temo que eso aun no se ha decidido, de haberlo sido ya me hubieron marchado hace mucho tiempo.

Mara:- Ja, como si pudieras llegar a tener tan alto titulo. Eres una simple plebeya que no tienes ni siquiera encanto alguno y todas las Divas han provenido de las mejores familias como yo, es obvio que seré elegida. En pocas palabras… Márchate del palacio cuanto antes y no vuelvas nunca más, no quiero a una igualada como tu rondando por el palacio como si fuera suyo.

Sakura:- De ser cierto lo que a dicho no hay razón para que se preocupe, con su permiso. Vamos Kathy -Marchándose.

Kathy:- Si, con su permiso –Yendo detrás de Sakura, al tiempo que soltaba algunas risas.

Mara:- ¡Como se atreve esa igualada! _Cuando Ongaku-sama diga que soy Diva me desharé de esas dos..._

Kathy:- Le cerraste bien la boca. Hugh me hubiera justado hacer lo mismo…

Sakura:- No, no. Te hubieras metido en muchos problemas.

¿?:- _Una chica con carácter… -Risa apagada- Muy interesante…_

Sakura y Kathy regresaron al salón Diven donde se encontraron con Chie revisando la tarea que Sakura había hecho.

Kathy:- ¿Aun sigues con eso? Deberías tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando.

Chie:- ¡Claro que no! Debo de revisar todo antes de continuar con la clase.

Sakura:- -Sentándose en su pupitre- ¿Aun no terminamos con los estudios?

Chie:- No, se encuentra muy retrasada a comparación de la alumna de Yukio-san.

Kathy:- Ja, si te refieres a esa tal D'Santi puede que sea buena con los estudio pero no es nada humilde.

Sakura:- Querrás decir que no tiene nada de humildad –Mientras sonría intentando de reprimir una risa.

Chie:- ¿Acaso se encontraron con ella? –Pregunto sorprendida.

Kathy:- Si, en los jardines imperiales pero Sakura le cerro bien la boca a esa engreída –Mirando con orgullo a Sakura.

Chie:- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! La Señorita D'Santi es el por enemigo que se puede tener, de convertirse en la nueva Diva te echara de aquí sin compasión alguna –le dijo a Kathy. Y a usted le ara la vida imposible.

Sakura:- ¿Y como? Ella estará aquí y yo allí afuera –Apuntando a la muralla del palacio que se veía por una ventana cercana.

Chie:- La familia D'Santi es la más poderosa de las familias del reino y poseen muchas relaciones en todas las aldeas del reino, si la Señorita D'Santi se lo propone podría arruinar su familia, incluso convertirla en una deshonra para su familia. Será mejor que tengan mucho cuidado con ella, es una enemiga a la que no se la puede tomara a la ligera –Dijo algo preocupada.

Kathy:- No me asusta esa mimada, es Ongaku-sama quien tiene el poder no ella.

Sakura:- A mi tampoco me asusta, habla mucho pero dudo que se rebaje a tanto.

* * *

><p>Lamento la tardanza, nuevamente me he estancando... Además he tratando de acortarlo bastante ya que se esta haciendo largo para varios.<p>

En realidad el problema fue el anterior capitulo que se suponía que no debió existir, es decir que fue un capitulo de relleno accidental XD... Parte del capitulo 6 realmente es el capitulo 5 y la otra parte pertenece al 7 pero termine uniéndolo en uno solo para acortar ^-^ Ahora mismo me estoy poniendo a hacer la conti que también será la unión del capitulo 8 y 9 de la versión que había pensado en un principio XD… Y es probable que de ahora en más los capítulos duren más que los anteriores ^-^


	7. Sant'Sangue Parte I

**Capitulo VII: Sant'Sangue Parte I**

Sakura se encontraba muy confiada ante la situación con Mara, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación en la que la otra poseía mayor ventaja que ella pero eso no la había detenido para hacerle frente en ese momento y mucho menos en este momento. Generalmente las mencionadas se encontraba en los pasillo mientras paseaban por el inmenso palacio o mientras se hallaban admirando las jardines imperiales, pero los encuentros solían ser simples saludos debido a que solían estar acompañadas por las sirvientas. En ocasiones en que se encontraban solas solían decirse alguna que otra cosa que ofendiera a la otra, en las cuales la mayoría de las veces la ganadora había sido Sakura por tener mayor experiencia en el área y logrando que Mara se marchara enojada, pero aun así ella no se quedaba atrás y varias veces solía dejar sin que decir a Sakura haciendo que se retirara con un frío saludo, a la vez que se preparaba para el siguiente encuentro.  
>Las ofensas iban y venían si parar pero ninguna era declarada la vencedora, el único que podría haberlo hecho era Ongaku-sama el cual desde hacia mucho tiempo no se había hecho notar, ninguna orden que llegara a oidos de alguna de ellas ni que se lo viera en persona. Esto comenzaba a preocupar a Sakura y aunque disfrutaba bastante en dejar en vergüenza a Mara, no se sacaba de la cabeza el hecho de que llevaba mucho tiempo en el palacio y con forme el tiempo iba pasando la idea de que ella podría ser elegida como la nueva Diva se acentuaba más y más con forme los días pasaban y la audiencia no se realizaba.<p>

Kathy:- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! –Destapando a la mencionada y sacudiéndola bruscamente de un lado a otro.  
>Chie:- ¡KATHY! ¡Esos no son formas de despertar a una Señorita!<br>Sakura:- Ya-a me de-sperte-e Ka—athy- -Algo aturdida por los sacudones que le propinaba Kathy.  
>Kathy:- Perdon –Soltando a Sakura. Es que tenemos algo importante que decirte ¿verdad, Chie?<br>Chie:- Si, pero eso no quita el hecho que te has manejado muy mal para despertar a Sakura –Enojada con Kathy.  
>Kathy:- Luego me regañas, Chie. Ongaku-sama ha ordenado que tanto Mara como tú sean preparadas para una audiencia con él –Exclamo llena de alegría y con una gran sonrisa.<br>Chie:- ¡Kathy! Es Señorita D'Santi, el hecho que llames a Sakura por su nombre no te da derecho hacerlo con la Señorita D'Santi –Furiosa ante el mal comportamiento de Kathy.  
>Kathy:- Que importa como la llamemos, ella no esta aquí para escucharlo –Sin desaparecer su sonrisa. Sakura debes de bañarte, perfumarte y ponerte un muy lindo vestido, la primera impresión lo es todo.<br>Chie:- Muy cierto, no debes de olvidar tu modo de comportarte ante Ongaku-sama ni las reglas de etiqueta en ningún momento, Ongaku-sama los tendrá muy encuentra al igual que tu forma de vestir y tu andar.  
>Kathy:- Si, también su cabello y sus dientes ¿Las orejas también? –Dijo burlonamente.<br>Chie:- Esto no es momento para tus burlas, Kathy –Intentando controlar su enojo.  
>Sakura:- -Intentando contener su risa- Vamos no seas así, además estamos perdiendo tiempo.<br>Kathy:- ¡Cierto! –Tomando a Sakura de la mano y sacándola con fuerza de la cama. Tenés que bañarte, un baño perfumado.  
>Chie:- ¡Kathy!<br>Kathy:- Chie encárgate de la cama, yo me encargo de buscar un lindo vestido mientras Sakura se baña.  
>Chie:- Pe- -Suspira. Que chica…<p>

Minutos después Sakura ya se encontraba bañada, vestida y perfumada, con un peinado sencillo pero bello con elegantes joyas sin exagerar con las mismas. Chie y Kathy además de peinarla, vestirla y ponerle las joyas también la pintaron para resaltar sus bellos ojos de verde jade. Después de haber terminado los preparativos para la audiencia con Ongaku-sama se trasladaron al salón donde Sakura había pasado mucho tiempo junto a las demás muchachas, al llegar allí Sakura y las sirvientas se encuentran con Mara D'Santi e Yukio. Apenas ingresaron Yukio hizo la reverencia habitual para luego marcharse por la puerta grande dejando a Sakura y las sirvientas junto a Mara, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el salón ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra y muy pocas veces se miraron; minutos después de que Yukio se marchara, esta regreso haciendo una reverencia y pidiendo a Sakura que la acompañara. Sakura se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yukio para luego seguirla hacia donde se realizaría la audiencia.  
>Sakura se hallaba emocionada al mismo tiempo que algo asustada, después de tanto tiempo al fin vería a Ongaku-sama con su propios ojos y al fin sabría si ella era o no Diva, durante el camino, y mientras intentaba calmar sus desbocadas emociones, Sakura no deja de pensar en lo que sucedería y por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse como seria Ongaku-sama y si era como solían decir los del pueblo o como le habían mencionado Kathy y Chie, se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato cuando Yukio se detuvo delante de una gran puerta hasta que choco con ella, saliendo así de sus pensamientos.<p>

Sakura:- Perdón –Dijo avergonzada y sonrojada por su descuido.  
>Yukio:- No importa, Señorita. Ya hemos llegado, permita anunciarla ante Ongaku-sama –Mientras ingresaba através de la enorme puerta y la cerraba tras de si.<br>Sakura:- Si- -Dijo algo nerviosa. _Al__ fin__ veré __a __Ongaku-sama,__ después__ de __tanto__ tiempo __al__ fin __lo__ veré __con __mis__ propios__ ojos__… __Falta __poco __para __que__ regrese__… __A __donde __pertenezco__…_

Mientras Sakura se hallaba nuevamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, la gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yukio que salía por esta.

Yukio:- Se dará comienzo a la audiencia, Señorita.  
>Sakura:- Si –Dijo al mismo momento que se obligaba a salir de sus pensamientos, se arreglo apresuradamente el cabello y la ropa mientras la puerta se abría e Yukio le indicaba para entrar.<p>

Al ingresar se hallo en un gigantesco salón circular con innumerable columnas estilo árabe llenas de detalles y paredes blancas con toques pálidos y algunos dorados, varios ventanales que iluminabas el salón con cortinas blancas y cintas doradas, en el lugar del segundo piso un gran balcón circular con ventanas estilo árabe con barandales de estilo similar, cortinas blancas transparentes con bordado hecho a mano con color perla estilo indio visibles através de la ventana y que se deslizan al primer piso. El piso de marfil blanco con detalles en dorado, del lado contrario de la gran puerta a tres calones más arroba se hallaba un sillón con toques en bronce y rodeados de al mohadas de colores oscuros contrastantes al iluminado salón y detrás del sillón una gran cortina oscura dividida en dos ocultando las columnas y paredes detrás del sillón.  
>Sakura quedo impresionada ante el gran salón tan iluminado, pero extrañada ante el hecho que entre tanta luz se hallara una zona de oscura; mientras observaba todos los detalles con mayor atención la cortina oscura se corre para dejar a la vista la silueta de una persona y detrás de esta una escalera, que Sakura supuso que lleva al gran balcón, al darle la luz Sakura se encontró con un joven muchacho de la misma edad que ella, ojos oscuros como la noche al igual que su cabello decorado con destellos en azul oscuro y piel clara.<p>

Sakura:- _Es__ lindo_ –pensó para si mientras avanzaba hacia el muchacho junto a Yukio.  
>Yukio:- Ongaku-sama aquí le traigo a la primera –haciendo su habitual reverencia.<br>Ongaku:- Bien –Sentándose en el sillón.  
>Sakura:- <em>¡¿él <em>_es __Ongaku-sama? __Pero __tiene __mi __edad__…_ -Sorprendida.  
>Ongaku: ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunto a Sakura, fijando sus ojos oscuros en ella.<br>Sakura:- S- Sakura –haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras desvía la mirada algo sonrojada.  
>Ongaku:- Bien –sonriendo algo arrogante. Canta.<br>Sakura:- C- Como ordene –Al tiempo que hacia otra reverencia.

Sakura se enderezo, aclaro su voz sin hacer mucho escándalo, tomo aire varias veces para calmar sus nervios y comenzó a cantar:

**_Aquel esperado amo_**  
><strong><em>Llega sin avisar<em>**  
><strong><em>A nuestro desocupado corazón<em>**  
><strong><em>Comenzando una bella historia de amor.<em>**

**_Toda una bella ilusión_**  
><strong><em>Días llenos de amor y dulzura<em>**  
><strong><em>Que alegran al corazón<em>**  
><strong><em>Sin pensar en el posible final.<em>**

**_Pero todo sueño, toda ilusión_**  
><strong><em>Siempre debe terminar<em>**  
><strong><em>Esa bella historia de amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Ese esperado amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Se marcha del corazón…<em>**

**_El corazón sufriendo por la vida_**  
><strong><em>Ira, en busca de un nuevo amor<em>**  
><strong><em>Que encaje en él<em>**  
><strong><em>Para que no se vaya más…<em>**

Al terminar de cantar, Sakura observo a Ongaku-sama a la espera de algún comentario con respecto a su canción.

Ongaku:- Bien –dejando asomar una media sonrisa. Llévala al salón de espera.  
>Yukio:- Como ordene, Ongaku-sama –haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse.<br>Sakura:- -Haciendo una reverencia- Ha- hasta pronto –susurro e inmediatamente siguió a Yukio.

Yukio la llevo a otro salón, más chica que en el que había pasado muchos días a la espera de su audiencia, en el cual Chie y Kathy la esperaban ansiosas por saber lo que había sucedido en su audiencia con Ongaku-sama; poco después de que Yukio se marchara Kathy comenzó a preguntarle a Sakura lo que había sucedido.

Kathy:- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Dijo que sos diva? ¿Verdad?  
>Chie:- ¡Kathy! No le dejas hablar –Algo enojada.<br>Sakura:- Solo pregunto mi nombre y me pido que cantara –dijo algo desanimada mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano.  
>Kathy:- ¿Solo eso?<br>Sakura:- Si.  
>Chie:- Probablemente Ongaku-sama piensa escuchar a ambas antes de decir quien es Diva.<br>Kathy:- Solo esta tratando de ser amable con Mara, es obvio que tu eres diva pero no quiere dejarlo al descubierto tan rápido –sonriendo.  
>Sakura:- Eso creo –sonriendo tímidamente.<br>Kathy:- ¡Sakura!  
>Sakura:- ¿Q- Qué? –asustada por el repentino cambio de Kathy.<br>Kathy:- No debes pensar de ese modo, tienes que tenerte más confianza.  
>Chie:- No trates así a Sakura.<p>

En el momento en que Kathy iba a responder ante los regaños de Chie la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de las tres muchachas.

Yukio:- Lamento interrumpirla Señorita pero Ongaku-sama a ordenado que sea llevada ante su presencia inmediatamente –haciendo una reverencia.  
>Sakura:- Si –levantándose rápidamente del sillón en donde se hallaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta para ser guiada por Yukio sin antes cambiar miradas con Kathy y Chie.<p>

Yukio llevo a Sakura hasta donde estaba Ongaku-sama esperándola junto a Mara, al ingresar al salón Mara se encontraba parada con su mirada fija a la puerta principal mientras Ongaku-sama si encontraba sentado en su sillón, con su mejilla izquierda colocada en su brazo izquierdo el cual se encontraba apoyado en el brazo del sillón, cansado de tener que esperar.

Yukio:- Lamento la tardanza, Ongaku-sama –Haciendo una reverencia más marcada que la habitual.  
>Ongaku:- Ve a preparar lo que te ordene –Al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.<br>Yukio:- Si. ¿Desea que también ordene que se prepare lo demás, Ongaku-sama?  
>Ongaku:- Si, si –Mientras se dirigía hacia las cortinas oscuras y sacaba una caja rectangular llena de detalles.<br>Yukio:- Como ordene, Ongaku-sama –Hizo una reverencia y se marcho rápidamente.

Una vez Yukio se marcho, Ongaku-sama abrió la caja de la cual saco una espada con mango dorado forrado con cuero negro y el escudo representativo de Ongaku-sama y una funda roja con detalles en dorado.

* * *

><p>Perdon la tardanza pero al seruno de los capitulos más importantes queria que el primer encuentro entre Sakura y Ongaku estuviera bien descrito (incluso investigue algunas cosas de arquitectura XD). Ahora me pondra a terminar la segunda parte que al igual que esta tendra más paginas (me revieron en el word XD) y creo que los demás capitulos tendran una cantidad similar ya que comienza lo importante...<p>

Más adelante les traigo un cover del tema que canta Sakura y despues les traigo "La Leyenda De Ongaku" ^-^

No dejen de comentar y hasta el proximo capitulo ^-^


	8. Sant'Sangue Parte II

**Capitulo VIII: Sant'Sangue Parte II**

Ongaku-sama coloca la espada en su cinturón, y saco de la caja un precioso anillo dorado con una sola piedra sin color además de una sencilla tiara plateada con detalles hechos con diamantes pequeños y en el centro una flor hecha con lo que parecía rubí.

— El anillo simboliza a Diva y su piedra representa a la personalidad de la misma –mirando a ambas al tiempo que levanta su mano izquierda para mostrar el anillo- único al igual que la piedra, y será dado a Diva y solo a Diva.  
>— <em>¿Y la tiara? ¿Será para la perdedora? Pero seria extraño dar una pieza tan delicada y costosa a la muchacha que no es Diva<em> –pensó intentando encontrar una explicación para que Ongaku-sama tuviera la tiara en su mano derecha siendo que el anillo era la representación de Diva.  
>— ¿Señorita D'Santi me haría el favor de acercarse? –Dijo lo más amable que pudo.<br>— Si, Ongaku-sama –haciendo una reverencia.

Mara se acerco hasta los tres escalones y Ongaku-sama descendió hasta el primer escalón, tomo la mano izquierda de Mara y coloco el anillo en el meñique. Aunque intentaba ocultarlo era posible notar que Mara se encontraba extasiada por haberse convertido en Diva además de regocijarse de haberle ganado a Sakura, mientras esta se encontraba atrapada entre varios sentimientos distintos: enojada ante el hecho de haber perdido ante Mara, alegre de poder marcharse, triste de tener que separarse de Kathy y Chie, sorprendida al hecho de que Mara fuera mejor, además de otros tantos que la habían dejado congelada sin poder racionar hasta que pudo escuchar desde lejos su nombre.

- Sakura.  
>— ¿Si? –congelada en su lugar respondió, con una voz suave casi inaudible, más por costumbre que de atención hacia quien la llamaba.<br>- Sakura.

Al escuchar por segunda vez su nombre, Sakura despertó como de un trance que ella misma se había inducido.

— ¿Si? –Exclamo más fuerte.  
>— Acércate –le ordeno perdiendo un poco la paciencia al notar que ella se encontraba distraída.<br>— -simplemente asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa y se acerco a los tres escalones.

Al llegar hasta los tres escalones al tiempo que Mara se hacia un lado, como si intentara evitar contagiarse de alguna peligrosa enfermedad, Ongaku-sama tomo con las dos manos la tiara y se la coloco a Sakura.

— La piedra que compone a la flor es única al igual que la muchacha que la utilice, el diamante representa la perfección eterna que solo Utahime posee.  
>— ¿Utahime?<br>— Utahime es superior a Diva porque su poder es mayor  
>— ¿Qué?<br>— Diva solo es una aprendiz a comparación de Utahime.  
>— <em>Eso ya lo escuche antes… Creo que fue Chie quien lo menciono…<em> -Recordando lo que Chie le había contado hacia mucho tiempo atrás.  
>— <em>El poder de Diva no es eterno, llega a un punto en el que la voz pierde todo efecto sobre la maldición y al mismo tiempo una nueva Diva surge pero para que ella tome el lugar de Diva la anterior debe de morir […] Si no las mata, la nueva Diva no podrá tomar su respectivo lugar y la maldición se haría incontrolable al punto en que ni la voz de Diva pudiera controlarlo, y Ongaku-sama se convertiría en un nuevo Dios Malvado…<em>  
>— <em>Utahime… Es superior a Diva… Es decir… Sigue siendo una… <em>Una Diva –susurro. No… –Exclamo al tiempo que intentaba controlar su temor que comenzaba a aumentar conforme resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Chie. No quiero esto…

Sakura se quito la tiara que Ongaku-sama le había colocado, la tomo entre sus dos manos posando su mirada llena de temor en ella para luego arrojarla al suelo, al tiempo que se apartaba de ella y de donde Ongaku-sama se encontraba.

— No quiero ser Utahime –retrocediendo un poco más.  
>— No puedes renunciar a ser Utahime, –desenfundando su espada- es tu destino.<p>

Antes de que Mara pudiera reaccionar o que Sakura intentara evitarlo, Ongaku-sama corto la garganta de Mara con su simple y rápido movimiento de su espada. Mara al notar que algo líquido y calido comenzaba a sentir por su pecho, toco la herida con una de sus manos para luego ver el líquido rojizo en sus dedos; solo tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante la sangre y no ante el dolor, antes de desplomarse en el suelo manchando el bello piso de marfil blanco de rojo oscuro e intenso al tiempo que la muchacha palidecía y su vida se desvanecía.

— De ahora en más tu eres Utahime, mi esposa –Exclamo sumamente frío al tiempo que guardaba su espada en la funda.

Sakura, que ya se encontraba algo pálida al ver el cuerpo ya sin vida de la muchacha, palideció aun más al escuchar las frías y, a las que ella considero, crueles palabras. Shockeada por el repentino accionar de Ongaku-sama, Sakura solo pudo observar el cuerpo de la muchacha bañado de sangre. Repentinamente su cara perdió todo color al tiempo que su vista se nublaba y sus piernas cedían ante su peso. Ongaku llamo a Yukio para que se encargara de Sakura y de la muchacha ya muerta; Sakura fue llevada a su habitación donde Chie y Kathy se encargaron de cuidarla a la espera de que recobrara el conocimiento, y esto no sucedió hasta días después del suceso.

— -Cambiando la compresa fría de Sakura por una nueva- ¿Cuánto crees que estar así? –Pregunto con una voz de preocupación difícil de ocultar.  
>— No lo se, presencio algo que una joven jamas debe presenciar ni en las peores situaciones –Desviando su mirada llena de tristeza.<br>— Aun no puedo creer que lo halla echo, entiendo que… Ella debía de morir pero hacerlo enfrente de Sakura… -Exclamo llena de furia y tristeza.  
>— Entiendo como te sientes, Kathy. Pero Ongaku-sama lleva muchos siglos esperando que ella llegara… Un hombre es incapaz de esperar por mucho tiempo y él lo ha logrado, pero esperar por más tiempo…<br>— No le costaba nada esperan unos minutos más –exclamo furiosa al ver los vanos intentos de Chie por justificarlo.  
>— La maldición se ha hecho más poderosa, el tiempo es crucial… Ongaku-sama desea evitar una nueva destrucción aunque debe abandonar toda emoción para lograrlo…<p>

Con esas últimas palabras ambas muchachas quedaron en silencio, mientras Sakura había estado escuchando su pelea.

— _¿A caso yo también tendré que dejar eso lado humano para convertirme en Utahime? No deseo hacerlo… No quiero ser… Como él… _-Quedando nuevamente dormida.

Horas después Sakura despertó, encontrándose en su cuarto acompañada de Chie y Kathy, quienes se alegraron al verla por fin despierta. Apenas despertó Kathy le trajo algo de comida y un poco de agua para que pudiera recuperar fuerzas, mientras Chie comprobara que no tuviera fiebre y que estuviera cómoda en la cama. Sakura permaneció el resto del día en la cama acompañada de sus amigas, las cuales procuraban tenerla cómoda y complacerla en todo lo que pidiera; al día siguiente, tras un rico desayuno, Sakura decido salir a tomar aire y recorrer el jardín imperial como solía hacer.

— ¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien?  
>— Has estado muchos días en cama y puede que no tengas muchas fuerzas para caminar por el jardín imperial.<br>— Estoy bien, en todo caso si me canso me sentare un rato. Solo quiero salir un rato de la habitación. –Tratando de hacer una dulce sonrisa.

Sakura recorrió durante mucho tiempo el jardín sin hacer mucho caso de los intentos de las muchachas para que descansase un poco recordándole que hacia mucho que no caminaba. Fue en el cuarto o quinto recorrido del jardín, en el cual se toparon Yukio la cual acompañaba a Ongaku. Tanto Chie como Kathy quedaron sorprendidas y sin saber que hacer, sabían bien que, a pesar de que Sakura había despertado y que llevaba mucho tiempo caminando como siempre lo solía hacer, ella no se encontraba en su mejor forma para hacerle frente a Ongaku. Sus pensamientos no estaban para nada equivocados, Sakura no se encontraba lo demasiado bien como para hacerle frente a Ongaku y se hubiera sido por ella jamas lo hubiese vuelto a ver, pero aunque el castillo era suficientemente grande para que ellos no se encontraran nunca, tarde o temprano deberían de encontrarse.

— Señorita Sakura, me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor.  
>— Gracias –Dijo con la mejor voz que le fue posible.<p>

Tras unos minutos en silencio.

— Chie, Kathy necesito hablar con ustedes un momento, síganme, –Dijo al tiempo que les indicaba que la siguieran.

Chie y Kathy miraron inquietas a Sakura, la cual con su mirada les dice que no se preocuparan por ella, para luego marcharse sin antes hacer una reverencia. Una vez las sirvientas se marcharon Ongaku dirigió su mirada a Sakura, la cual se encontraba observando unos rosales de rosas blancas que se hallaban cerca.

— Me han dicho que te gusta caminar en los jardines. –Dijo intentando iniciar una conversación.  
>— Si, así es. –Con una voz un poco apagada.<br>— ¿Qué flores te han gustado más?  
>— Las rosas blancas…<br>— ¿Sabes lo que significa?  
>— Inocencia… Y pureza…<br>— Si. Si la persona que amas te las regala te esta demostrando que su amor es puro y que desea que sean felices y estén juntos por toda la vida…  
>— No lo sabía. ¿Y a usted cual le gusta?<br>— No es necesario que seas tan formal.  
>— Es Ongaku-sama, debo de ser respetuosa ante usted.<br>— No es necesario, eres Utahime por lo que no es necesario. Además dentro de poco te convertirás en mi esposa…  
>— Yo –Interrumpiendo a Ongaku- no puedo ser Utahime… Lo lamento pero no puedo aceptar ese titulo, soy una simple campesina humana…<br>— Ya te lo he dicho antes, no puedes renunciar al titulo ni a tu destino. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si no te convirtieras en mi esposa?  
>— No puedo renunciar a lo que soy… Ongaku-sama ha renunciado a mucho pero yo soy incapaz de hacerlo… Yo soy humana y nunca podré ser una diosa. –Exclamo llena de tristeza para luego marcharse.<br>— _Sakura…_

Tiempo después, en el salón principal.

— Disculpe que lo moleste, Ongaku-sama. –Exclamo la doncella de cabellos verdes al ingresar al salón.  
>— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto le sacaste?<br>— No son buenas noticias. Aun sabiendo lo que pasara si se niega, Utahime no aceptara el titulo nunca. –Algo preocupada.  
>— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este así? –Al tiempo que se levantaba del trono para dirigirse a una de las ventanas que daban al jardín.<br>— Es imposible saberlo, podría tardar mucho tiempo y… -Deteniéndose bruscamente.  
>— Y es lo que menos tenemos. –Suspira. Has que comiencen con los preparativos de boda.<br>— Pe- Como ordene. Con su permiso me retiro, Ongaku-sama. –Haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse. _Con esto solo lograra que termine odiándolo… Pero el tiempo se esta agotando…_

Mientras Yukio preparaba todo los preparativos para la boda de Sakura y Ongaku, este último intentaba convencer a Sakura de que aceptara el titulo de Utahime y que se convirtiera en su esposa. Sakura se negaba rotundamente a aceptar el titulo y convertirse en la esposa de Ongaku, su negativa era tal que hasta se había negado a cantarle.

— Que mujer más terca… ¿Cómo van los preparativos? –Sentándose en el trono.  
>— Ya esta todo listo, solo falta el vestido de la novia…<br>— El vestido… -Sumiéndose en su pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>Después de tanto tiempo al fin pude continuar con la historias, se que muchs están deseando matarme por la tardanza, realmente lo lamento, pero he estado en mi época "en blanco" es decir la época en la que mis ideas son nulas o casi nulas, he tenido algunas pero o no me gustaron o no eran lo suficientemente buenas para escribirlas... He tenido otras que también quedaron estancadas antes de inicias ¬¬U... Pero con Ongaku he tenido miedo... Deseo hacer de esta la mejor historia ya que es la primera en ser finalizada de , algo similar me sucedió con Watashi cuando la publique en otra pagina pero no fue hasta ahora que le he dado un final definitivo. Como dije con esta historia he tenido miedo ya que a entrado en la parte más oscura de la historia la muerte de Mara además de otras cosas más que se vienen por lo que me a costado, quiero darle realismo y me a costado poder demostrar en palabras lo que Sakura sentía al momento en que veía morir a Mara o lo que sentiría después de esto, además de tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los otros personajes y los sucesos que se darán a partir de este hecho... Esta es la primera historia que se convierte en un reto y al principio he dudado en enfrentar el reto pero ahora estoy lista para enfrentarlo y adentrarme en esa espesa oscuridad con la esperanza de poder salir a la luz una vez finalice la historia... Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso y espero estar pronto con la continuación.<em>


	9. Separaciones

**Capitulo IX: _Separaciones  
><em>**

— Estoy agotada.  
>— Yo igual, limpiar toda esta habitación nosotras solas…<br>— Si Dali no se hubiera escapado habríamos terminado antes, y para colmo falta los últimos arreglos de la boda – deprimiéndose al recordarlo.  
>— Cierto, falta arreglar la habitación según el protocoló. No entiendo porque adelantaron la boda –algo enojada y sorprendida.<br>— Debe ser porque Utahime esta… Ya sabes…  
>— ¿He? ¿Crees eso? Aún así es muy repentino.<p>

En eso una muchacha se acerca a las sirvientas que platicaban entre ellas.

— Disculpen. ¿Qué es eso de la boda?  
>— ¿Aun no lo sabes? –pregunto una de las sirvientas sorprendida ante la ignorancia de la muchacha ante la noticia que circulaban en el palacio.<br>— No –exclamo con algo de duda en su voz.  
>— La boda –comenzó la otra sirvienta- es de Ongaku-sama y Utahime.<br>— Desde hace algún tiempo se comenzó con los preparativos para la boda.  
>— Aunque es muy repentino…<br>— No debería decir esto, pero según rumores Utahime esta en cinta y para evitar más rumores Ongaku-sama decidió acelerar las cosas –dijo algo pícara.  
>— Eso debieron pensarlo antes ¿no? –riéndose.<br>— No digas eso… Un hombre tiene necesidades… No se podía evitar…  
>— No deberían decir eso, Yukio-san podría escucharlas –marchándose.<br>— Yu- Yukio-san –exclamaron ambas al tiempo que miraban de un lado al otro temblando.

Mientras.

— ¿Está seguro, Ongaku-sama? –exclamo una joven de ojos celestes.  
>— Si, es la más indicada para algo como eso…<p>

Repentinamente la puerta es abierta bruscamente.

— ¡Como pudiste hacerlo! -entro furiosa.  
>— ¡Utahime! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué esta tan enfadada? –dijo preocupada la muchacha al tiempo que se acercaba a Sakura para tranquilizarla.<br>— ¿Cómo te atreves a arreglar todo esto a mis espaldas?  
>— No se a que te refieres –acercándose poco a poco a Sakura. Además no deberías entrar sin ser anunciada… Pudiste haber interrumpido una reunión muy importante –tomando la barbilla de Sakura y acercándose a ella.<br>— ¿I- Incluso te atreves a negarlo? –soltándose del agarre de Ongaku-sama.  
>— ¿Negar qué? –algo enojado.<br>— ¿Me vas a negar que has estado arreglando todo para la boda a mis espaldas? –mirando con enojo a Ongaku-sama.  
>— ¿Cómo-? –Sorprendido.<br>— ¡Lo sabía! ¡JAMÁS ME VOY A CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE ES CAPAZ DE IGNORAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE OTROS! –yéndose completamente enojada.  
>— Ongaku-sama ella…<br>— Si, lo se. Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora, el tiempo se está acabando.

Mientras

— _No puedo creerlo… Realmente… Realmente es tan frío… En ningún momento se preocupo por mis sentimientos… Ni tampoco por los sentimientos de… Ella_ –tratando de retener las lagrimas.

Una vez Sakura llego a su habitación se dejo caer en su cama, ocultando sus lagrimas en la almohada.

— ¿Qué paso, Sakura? –pregunto preocupada Chie al ver a la muchacha tan descontrolada.  
>— ¡Me ha estado ocultando lo de la boda! –exclamó furiosa al tiempo que arrojaba con furia la almohada lejos de ella.<br>— ¿Boda? –exclamo sorprendida Kathy.  
>— Ha estado preparando todo –tratando de controlar sus lágrimas y rabia- para la boda a mis espaldas… De no haber sido por unas sirvientas jamas me hubiera enterado.<br>— Pero…  
>— No hemos escuchado nada…<br>— Claro que no… Él bien sabe que ustedes me lo hubieran contado –enojándose. Jamas se lo perdonare…  
>— Sakura… -Exclamó Chie algo preocupada.<p>

Días después.

— ¿Aún no ha salido? –enojado.  
>— No- No, Ongaku-sama –haciendo una marcada reverencia sin levantar su mirada del suelo.<br>— ¿Cómo es posible que tú, la más experimentada de mis doncellas y la que lleva siglos sirviéndome, no sea capaz de lograr que una simple muchacha salga de su habitación? ¿Cómo? –exclamó con furia en su voz pero controlándose de no subir su tono.  
>— Me ha sido imposible ingresar a sus aposentos, he incluso les he pedido a sus doncellas de compañía que hablaran con ella para convencerla pero no lograron progresar… Me temo que ha este paso-<br>— Usa la llave maestra para ingresar y tráela aquí, no me importa si tienes que hacerlo a la fuerza, ¿entendido? –mirando con furia a Yukio.  
>— Co- Como ordene, Ongaku-sama –marchándose luego de hacer una reverencia.<br>— _Molestia… Utahime realmente eres una molestia._

Tal como fueron las órdenes de Ongaku-sama, Yukio ingresó a la habitación de Sakura utilizando la llave maestra y con la ayuda de la guardia femenina interna del palacio llevo a está ante Ongaku-sama. Una vez se hallo enfrente de este, la guardia y Yukio se marcharon dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas trayéndome a la fuerza hasta aquí? ¿A caso planeas forzarme a casarme contigo? Si es así, te advierto que no lo aré.  
>— Esa es una opción que no había pensado, la tendré en mente –sonriendo a medias. Pero el motivo por el cual hice que te trajeran a la fuerza hasta aquí es para poder hablar contigo.<br>— No me importa lo que quieras decirme, no cambiare de opinión.  
>— <em>Terca…<em> Planeo ausentarme por un par de días.  
>— ¿Y por qué me lo informas? No te importa lo que piense o sienta.<br>— Al estar ausente por un tiempo –ignorando el mal comportamiento de Sakura- podrás pasearte por todo el palacio sin tener que preocuparte de encontrarme; podrás salir de tu habitación y disfrutar de los jardines como sueles hacer.  
>— Ah… -sonrojándose.<br>— Mientras no me encuentre Yukio se encargará de todo lo relacionado al palacio –acercándose a Sakura. Si deseas algo simplemente debes hablar con ella, te complacerá en todo… Bueno en casi todo –tomando la mano izquierda de Sakura para luego besarla caballerosamente. Espero que en mi ausencia puedas encontrarte más tranquila, mi bella flor de cerezo.

Luego de esta repentina acción, Sakura fue llevada hasta su habitación donde Chie y Kathy la esperaban. Sakura simplemente se sentó en uno de los sillones de la primera habitación, sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie. Ninguna de las doncellas se atrevía a preguntarle lo que había sucedido por lo que simplemente ordenaron traer algo de té y pastelillos para tranquilizarla en caso de que estuviera enojada.

— _Mi bella flor de cerezo…_ -mirando la mano que Ongaku-sama beso. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude reaccionar?_ –sonrojándose. _Fue tan repentino… Él… ¿Qué es lo que siente por mí? ¿Qué siento por él? _–llevando su mano izquierda hasta su cara para luego besar el lugar donde Ongaku-sama había posado sus labios anteriormente. _¿Realmente te odio?_

Mientras tanto.

— Ya he dejado todo arreglado, de surgir algún problema se que te encargaras de eso sin problema.  
>— Si, Ongaku-sama.<br>— De darse el caso que no puedas encargarte, usa a Suzaku para mandarme un mensaje y vendré lo más antes posible.  
>— Entendido.<br>— Cuento con tu buen trabajo Yukio.  
>— No se preocupe, Ongaku-sama, me encargare de todo en su ausencia y también tendré especial cuidado con Utahime.<br>— Se que lo harás, no por nada te he dado el nombre de Seiryü. Bien es hora de marcharme.  
>— Que tenga un buen viaje y regrese con bien, Ongaku-sama.<br>— Suenas como una madre –entrando al carruaje para luego marcharse.  
>— <em>No… Solo soy como una hermana preocupada…<em>

Días después de que Ongaku-sama se marchara del palacio, Sakura, Chie y Kathy se encontraban paseando por el jardín como solían hacer siempre.

— Miren –dijo repentinamente Kathy.

Tanto Sakura como Chie detuvieron su caminata y se voltearon para ver lo que Kathy les indicaba, encontrándose con un cerezo grande el cual aun no había florecido.

— Es un cerezo ¿qué tiene de especial? –le pregunto algo enojada Chie.  
>— Dentro de poco va a florecer –dijo emocionada.<br>— ¿Florecer? –dijo extrañada Sakura.  
>— Si, la primavera esta por comenzar y el cerezo florecerá.<br>— Es cierto, falta poco para el comienzo de la primavera. Será bello poder verlo en flor.  
>— Si, estoy ansiando ver las bellas flores del cerezo –sonriendo ampliamente como una pequeña niña.<br>— Bellas flores… -exclamó en un susurro- _Es verdad, ya esta por comenzar la primavera… Han pasado más de 3 meses desde que llegue al palacio, desde que deje a mis padres y amigas… ¿Cómo se encontrarán? Probablemente me extrañen, incluso… Podrían haberme dado por muerta_ –negando con su cabeza. _No, claro que no lo harían. Se que deben estar intentando dar conmigo…_ -Suspira.  
>— ¿Y ese suspiro, Sakura? –interrumpió sus pensamientos Kathy.<br>— Han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegue… No parece que halla pasado tanto –sonrío tristemente mientras observaba el cerezo.  
>— Sa- Sakura…<br>— Estoy bien –sonriendo dulcemente. No tienen que preocuparse, solo estaba recordando todo lo que pasé hasta ahora y que pareciera que pasó menos tiempo… -Sakura les dedico una sonrisa, mientras las doncellas simplemente se miraron entre ellas para luego quedar todo en silencio.

Luego de su paseo habitual por el jardín, Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto para leer un rato mientras Chie y Kathy se encargaban de unos pedidos que Yukio les había hecho. Tras horas leyendo, Sakura dejo el libro sobre una mesita cercana y sale al pequeño balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco y descansar sus ojos. Mientras se encontraba disfrutando de la brisa que soplaba sobre su rostro una persona salida de la nada se abalanza a ella, Sakura retrocede para evitar a la persona hasta chocar con la puerta del balcón.

— ¿Q-Quien eres tu? –pregunto tratando de que su voz no denotara su temor.  
>— Ah, perdón. Creí que esta habitación estaba vacía –al tiempo que se ponía de pie y miraba detalladamente a la muchacha.<br>— ¿Cómo es que has entrado aquí? Los hombres tienen prohibido el ingreso al castillo, sobre todo a las habitaciones –dijo algo enojada.  
>— Cierto, pero he venido por un asunto importante. ¿Eres una nueva sirvienta? –dijo acercándose a Sakura.<br>— No… Soy… Solo estoy de paso  
>— ¿De paso, eh? ¿Por casualidad no eres tú la futura esposa de Ongaku, Utahime?<br>— ¿Esposa…?  
>— Debes de serlo de lo contrario no te encontrarías en este lugar. Aquí nadie anda de paso, -dijo antes de que Sakura pudiera responderle- no eres una sirvienta y no tienes aspecto de ser una de las guardias. Por la información que tengo la única que se puede encontrar en el castillo aparte de ellas es Utahime –sonriendo arrogantemente.<br>— No voy a estar por mucho tiempo.  
>— ¿A caso no quieres ser la esposa de Ongaku?<br>— Nunca podría casarme con alguien como él –dijo algo triste.  
>— ¿Entonces por qué no escapas? Si quieres puedo ayudarte.<br>— ¿Escapar?  
>— Así no tendrás que casarte con él, además podrás regresar a casa.<p>

— ¡YUKIO-SAN! –Entrando repentinamente a la sala – ¡ÉL- ÉL ESTA AQUÍ! –casi sin aire.


	10. El Inicio de la Tormenta

**Capítulo X: _El Inicio de la Tormenta_**

— Ha sido inútil, Yukio-san. Los hemos buscado por todo el castillo y no hemos dado con él –haciendo una reverencia.  
>— ¿Han buscado también en las habitaciones?<br>— Si… Excepto una, Yukio-san.  
>— ¿Cuál? –dándose la vuelta para ver a la guerrera.<br>— La habitación de Utahime no ha sido revisada.  
>— Manda a tus mejores guerreras, revisen toda la habitación y diles a sus doncellas de compañía que la lleven a la sala mayor mientras ustedes revisan.<br>— Si –marchándose rápidamente para cumplir las ordenes.

Las ordenes de Yukio son efectuadas rápidamente, mientras las guerreras comienzan a realizar la búsqueda por la habitación, Kathy y Chie van rápidamente a buscar a Sakura para llevarla a la sala mayor mientras se realiza la búsqueda. Al ingresar a la habitación ambas la buscan por todas partes sin dar con ella hasta que Chie revisa el balcón con la esperanza de que se encontrara allí, pero lo único que halla es la tiara que Ongaku le había entregado hacia mucho tiempo.  
>La alarma es activada rápidamente y todas las guardias tanto internos como externos comenzaron no solo a buscar al intruso sino también a Utahime, la cual suponía había sido raptada por el intruso.<p>

— No hay rastro de ninguno de los dos, Yukio-san –dijo la guerrera.  
>— Nosotras y las demás sirvientas hemos buscado a Utahime por todo el castillo e incluso en los jardines pero no la hemos hallado –dijo preocupada Chie.<br>— ¿Realmente es posible que la hallan raptado? –pregunto Kathy. Quiero decir, casi nadie sabia que ella había obtenido el título de Utahime ¿verdad?  
>— La persona que logro ingresar… No es la primera vez que lo hace –comento Yukio. Muchas veces ha ingresado y obtenido información por algún guardia que sin darse cuenta habla más de lo debido ó alguna sirvienta que se deja encantar por él contando todo lo que desea saber.<br>— ¿No es la primera vez? –pregunto alarmada Kathy.  
>— El infiltrarse sin que nadie lo detecte hasta que sea tarde es su habilidad, sin importar el sistema que implementemos él siempre logra ingresar –enojada al recordar las anteriores ocasiones.<br>— No deben estar lejos, Yukio-san. Lograremos encontrarlo, de lo por hecho –dijo muy segura la guerrera.  
>— No, para este momento ya se deben encontrar lejos. Sabe bien como nos manejamos como para permanecer por mucho tiempo dentro de nuestro perímetro, lo mejor será avisar a Ongaku para que se encargue de todo. Chie, Kathy –dándoles la espalda a las tres mujeres que se encontraban en el salón junto a ella.<br>— ¿Diga, Yukio-san? –dijo servicialmente Chie.  
>— Preparen una maleta con sus cosas…<br>— ¿Eh? ¿Estamos despedidas? –dijo Kathy.  
>— ¡Kathy! –enojada. Ah… -tapándose la boca al recordar que se hallan frente a Yukio.<br>— No. Ustedes serán enviadas a Madame para esperar el encargo que se le ha hecho y traerlo una vez este listo. Katt prepara a la brigada especializada y que preparen mi equipo también.  
>— ¿El equipo? No pensara que- -comenzó la guerrera Katt.<br>— Si, –interrumpiéndola- debemos prepararnos para lo peor y también habrá que mandar a buscar a Genzö, necesitaremos de sus mascotas para dar con ellos.  
>— Entendido –dijo Katt para luego marcharse rápidamente.<br>— Ustedes también vayan a prepararse, una vez el mensaje a Ongaku sea mandado deberán marcharse.  
>— Si.<br>— Si-si.

Realizaron la conocida reverencia y se marcharon rápidamente para efectuar la orden de Yukio.

— ¡Suzaku! ¡Tengo un mensaje que debes mandar a Ongaku!

Un humo similar a un fuego comenzó a arder del centro del salón. De dentro del humo surgió un ave más grande que las aves mensajeras conocidas, de plumaje de colores rojizos, anaranjados y amarillos similar a un fuego que ardiera constantemente en todo su cuerpo, con ojos de azul claro.

— ¿Cuál es el mensaje que deseas mandar? –exclamo con una voz que era más que humana.  
>— Informa a Ongaku que el Dios del Sur ha vuelto a ingresar y se ha llevado a Utahime consigo –dijo algo pensativa.<br>— ¿Algo más?  
>— Las doncellas de compañía de Utahime esperaran el encargo solicitado a Madame, la guardia especial ya ha sido preparada y Genzö comenzara la búsqueda de ambos.<br>— ¿Algo más?  
>— No, eso es todo. Apresúrate a llevar el mensaje.<br>— Dalo por hecho –dijo Suzaku para luego marcharse del mismo modo como había aparecido.

Mientras tanto.

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –pregunto medio preocupada Sakura.  
>— A deshacernos de esa ropa tuyas –exclamo el extraño sin voltear a verla.<br>— ¿Mi ropa? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –exclamó algo enojada.  
>— Yukio no se quedara de brazos cruzados al enterarse de que te has marchado del castillo, sobre todo si Ongaku le ha ordenado que te cuidara a cualquier costo. En estos momentos debe de estar contactando con uno de los aliados de Ongaku que podrá dar contigo rápidamente.<br>— ¿Y que tiene que ver mi ropa con eso? –interrumpiéndolo.  
>— El aroma que poseen. Todo lo que pertenece al castillo de Ongaku posee un aroma particular e imposible de confundir. El aliado del que te hablo maneja animales con un olfato superior incluso que al de los perros, le será sencillo llegar a nosotros mientras conserves la ropa que te dieron en el castillo de Ongaku.<br>— ¿Y donde podemos conseguir otra ropa?  
>— Auror.<br>— ¿Auror? ¿Quién o qué es eso?  
>— Auror es una… Hechicera, se podría decir. Es la única que podrá hacer algo al respecto de esto.<br>— Entonces una vez me allá desecho de esta ropa me llevaras con mis seres queridos ¿Verdad? –exclamo ilusionada.  
>— No.<br>— ¿Por qué?  
>— Aunque te deshagas de esa ropa, es obvio que irán a buscarte a tu pueblo natal ya que es el único lugar que conoces. Pero Auror podrá ayudar con eso –dijo más para si mismo.<br>— ¿Cómo?  
>— Deberás de quedarte con ella durante un tiempo.<br>— ¿Qué?  
>— Solo hasta que el aroma del castillo se halla desvanecido por completo, y hallan dejado de buscarte.<br>— ¿Y cuanto tiempo será eso?  
>— Un año o más –exclamó despreocupado.<br>— ¿Un año? Es mucho tiempo, para ese momento mis seres queridos me habrán dado por muerta si es que no lo han hecho ya –dijo con tristeza esto último.  
>— No te preocupes, te llevare con ellos una vez hallamos arreglado todo con Auror. Pero solo podrás permanecer como máximo unos días.<br>— ¿De verdad? –exclamó entusiasmada hasta caer en la cuenta de que podría ser encontrada con algún aliado de Ongaku. Pero… ¿No me encontrarían si vamos para allí? Dijiste que buscarían en mi pueblo.  
>— Cierto –deteniéndose, se gira para ver a Sakura. Antes de llevarte allí, averiguare de que no anden rondando la zona, de darse el caso me encargare de llevarlos a una falsa pista mientras tu visitas a tus familiares y les informas de tu necesaria ausencia.<br>— Bien –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Tras minutos sin dirigirse la palabra entre ellos, mientras continuaba su viaje al encuentro con Auror, Sakura se percató de que no había preguntado el nombre de su salvador ni las razones por las que le ayudaba a escapar de Ongaku.

— Hay otra cosa más que quería preguntarte –al no recibir respuesta de su acompañante decidió continuar. Me di cuenta que no he preguntado tu nombre ni me he presentado.  
>— Puedes llamarme Kohta.<br>— ¿Es ese tu nombre? –dudando de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.  
>— No, es el diminutivo de mi nombre. Créeme, es preferible Kohta que mi nombre completo.<br>— Ya veo –fue lo único que exclamo.

Sakura deseaba continuar con la única pregunta que aun no tenía respuesta y calmar así sus deseos de saber, o mejor dicho comprender el actuar de su salvador. Pero a pesar que intentó darle forma y sentido a su pregunta no logro transmitírselas a Kohta, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, la simple idea de querer hacer dicha pregunta parecía inadecuada para el momento en el que se hallaban, aun más teniendo en cuenta que debía de preocuparse más por no ser encontrada por los aliados de Ongaku en vez de averiguar la razón que tuvo Kohta para ayudarla a escapar. Debido a esta sensación, Sakura decidió dejar para otro momento más conveniente dicha pregunta y concentrarse en seguirle el paso a Kohta, el cual comenzaba a llevarle más y más distancia de separación.  
>No sabia bien cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían comenzado con su huida, pero al juzgar por la oscuridad que se encimaba cada vez más a ellos, y el cansancio de su cuerpo por haber corrido sin parar, habría pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero a pesar de su cansancio no estaba dispuesta a detenerse ni sugerirlo siquiera, su temor por ser encontrados por los aliados de Ongaku no se lo permitía; su deseo por escapar de toda la situación y el ansiado reencuentro con sus seres queridos era lo único que le daba las fuerzas para continuar. Pero a pesar de que su espíritu estuviera dispuesto a continuar corriendo, su cuerpo había llegado a sus límites; en un parpadeo había tropezado y caído con brusquedad al suelo, lastimándose una rodilla y las manos.<p>

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –le dijo Kohta, apresurado por socorrer a Sakura.  
>— Algo –tratando de no demostrar el dolor que sentía-. Creo que me he lastimado la rodilla además de las manos –las cuales sangraban por el impacto contra unas pequeñas rocas.<br>— Lo de tus manos no es nada –le dijo al verlas-. Pero creo que la rodilla es un caso muy distinto.

Kohta observó que el vestido de Sakura se había rasgado dejando a la vista la rodilla que poseía una herida superficial, pero bastante grande que comenzaba a manchar el vestido.

— Con esa herida no podrás ni caminar –le dijo Kohta algo preocupado.  
>— Pero debo –respondió al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que no logro por el dolor que le hizo gemir levemente-. No podemos quedarnos aquí, nos van a encontrar.<br>— Antes que todo debo curar la herida para que no se infecte, ya luego veremos como haremos para continuar –le dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella.

Kohta saco de su morral unas vendas y una pomada, la cual abrió para colocar un poco de su contenido en la rodilla lastimada. Luego de esto la envolvió con las vendas procurando que estuvieran algo apretadas sin cortar la circulación de sangre ni que fuera una molestia para Sakura al momento de tratar de caminar. No tardo mucho en curar y vendar la herida, luego de esto tomo un poco más del contenido de la pomada y se lo coloco en las manos heridas de Sakura para luego cubrirlas con unos pedasos de vendas, que quedaron en su lugar debido al ungüento que cubría las heridas.  
>Una vez terminadas las curaciones, Kohta se dispuso a llevar en su espalda a Sakura, ya que aun se encontraban demasiado cerca del castillo de Ongaku. Sakura estaba por sujetarse del cuello de Kohta para que este pudiera sujetar sus piernas y continuar con el viaje, cuando unos arbustos dieron paso a dos hombres algo corpulentos y a lo que parecía un lobo pero de contextura más grande que estos.<p>

— Al fin los hemos encontrado –comento uno de los hombres.  
>— Deja a la chica en donde está –ordeno el otro hombre- y puede que no te hagamos mucho daño.<p>

Sakura se encontraba completamente sorprendida, se habían detenido por solo unos minutos y ya los habían encontrado, ni siquiera había oído ningún ruido que anunciara que se encontraran cerca de ellos. _¿Qué hacemos?_ Era la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza, frente a ellos se encontraban dos hombres bastante corpulentos para poder hacerles frente sin tener plan ni mucho menos armas además de que estaba ese animal parecido a un lobo, que sin dudarlo estaba dispuesto a atacarlos sí intentaban escapar o atacar a los hombres. Pero eso solo era una pequeña parte, ella estaba lastimada y solo eran ellos dos contra dos hombres grandes y una bestia feroz. Era un hecho que tenían todas las de perder; y a pesar de este, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ya no podía regresar atrás ahora que había dado el primer paso a esa gran tormenta, que amenazaba con consumirla en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos lo que siguen este fic!<br>Han pasados siglos desde la ultima vez que subí un capitulo  
>y lo lamento mucho!<br>Desde que comencé con los estudios se me fueron todas las ideas  
>incluso para otras historias T^T<br>Este año fue uno de cequia para mis fic  
>Y hace poquito me regresaron las ideas y deseos de escribir<br>incluso en mis dibujos he esta más escasa que otros años XD**

**Este capitulo iba a ser subido ayer pero se me corto el internet ¬¬U  
>Y no fue hasta hace unas horitas que regreso<br>Espero que les guste y me pondré a trabajar en los próximos cap  
>Y ya estamos por la recta final!<strong>

**WII~~ Falta poquito para el final...  
>Y aun no se como lo voy a terminar XD<strong>

**Hasta el proximo cap!**


End file.
